Perpetuos
by Apsaras Dhari
Summary: Two-Shot. Por disposición del consejo, la heredera y el genio del clan Hyuuga son forzados a unirse en matrimonio. Por respeto al sufrimiento de su prima, Neji hace un pacto con ella en su misma noche de bodas. Pero, ¿qué pasa cuando empieza a crecer la necesidad de contactos más cercanos? Están a punto de descubrir las consecuencias de que un vínculo sea indisoluble.
1. Chapter 1

Un gran abrazo a los posibles lectores de esta historia, que excepcionalmente he decidido que sea un two-shot. Un NejiHina que espero que tenga un gusto más dulce, aunque, por supuesto, buscando llegar a la esencia de los personajes. Ahora bien, en mis historias suelo retratar también esa parte sexual, lo cual no se trasluce ni en la serie ni en el anime, por lo que intento interpretarlo lo mejor que me da mi imaginación. Hay que tomar en cuenta que como se muestran las personas en la cotidianidad no es precisamente como se comportan en su ámbito hormonal, por lo que es un poco más complejo dilucidar hacia dónde ir. Espero de corazón que seamos cómplices en esto.

Quisiera agradecer infinitamente a quienes me siguen por el apoyo y también a los que no siguiéndome ni gustándoles mis historias me dejan críticas constructivas. Créanme que siempre leo cada una de ellas y tomo nota para seguir mejorando.

Debo aclarar algo de mi fanfic anterior, _Marchita_. Salió un montón de gente diciendo que era anti-Hinata porque la hacía sufrir por Naruto. Primer punto: Los personajes que hago sufrir o sentir alegría (ambos sentimientos contrarios fuertes) son justamente con los que siento mayor empatía. Si los hago felices o tristes es por el género del fanfic (parece que las personas no leyeron que se trataba de un _Angst_). Segundo punto: Me llama profundamente la atención que piensen que la que queda mal es Hinata cuando el que actúa deshonestamente es Naruto, y Hinata sufre las consecuencias. Eso me demuestra, tristemente, que seguimos en una sociedad machista. Tercero: Salieron personas dando argumentos de defensa de la pareja de NaruHina, asumiendo que no sé que son canon o que no sigo el manga, qué se yo. Parece que olvidaron que esto es un fanfiction, haciendo énfasis en el fiction. Es una ficción, una idea que formé en mi mente y quise escribir. No sé qué edades tendrán las personas que incurrieron en ataques personales, pero seguramente deben ser bastante jóvenes para tomárselo tan a pecho. Tantos políticos corruptos, desastres en el mundo, ¿y usan su tiempo en quejarse de la pareja en un drabble de 500 palabras aprox? No lo entiendo. Además, en mi profile están claras las parejas que me gustan y disgustan. A mí no me interesa darle en el gusto a ningún fandom. Escribo de lo que disfruto y por eso lo hago. Si quieren un santuario de su pareja favorita (que no tiene por qué ser la mía) hay cientos de foros con los brazos abiertos.

Dicho sea esto, paso a temas propios de este fanfiction:

La clasificación "M" es por algo.

Disclaimer: Naruto, incluyendo su historia y sus personajes, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Esto es un fanfiction, por lo que no me pertenece nada más que la ficción aquí relatada.

* * *

><p><strong>Perpetuos<strong>

¿Adónde ir? ¿Cómo huir?

Toda vestida de rojo y blanco, en uno de los pabellones interiores de la mansión Hyuuga, rodeada de mujeres que la alistaban para la ceremonia más importante de su vida, se lamentaba por dentro la mayor de las hijas de Hiashi. Hacía sólo un par de semanas era una muchacha con montones de planes para su futuro, tan prometedor que podía palparlo con la punta de los dedos. Se sentía valiente, dueña de su camino.

Ahora que se miraba al espejo, con un magnífico que lucía la solemnidad propia de una celebración como aquella, ni rastro de ella. La figura que la miraba de vuelta en el reflejo escondía sus verdaderos sentimientos, y lo hacía a tal punto que era incapaz de encontrar el camino a sus sueños. Así, pensaba, podría dejarlos ir. Y aunque las lágrimas quisieran acumularse en sus ojos tanto como sus piernas querían escapar, no lo permitiría.

—Se ve hermosa, Hinata-sama —la alabaron.

Pero para ella, no había nada que festejar.

Dos semanas. Sólo dos semanas habían bastado para derribar sus sueños como un castillo de naipes. Recordaba perfecto esa mañana; ¿cómo no hacerlo, si había decidido que esa misma tarde se le declararía a Naruto?

Todo acabó cuando su padre la mandó a llamar.

—_A pesar de que te has vuelto más fuerte, los resultados no prometen lo suficiente como para convertirte en líder del clan Hyuuga. Tengo serias dudas sobre si estás lista para mandar y dirigir con mediana suficiencia, tomando en cuenta de que se trata de los linajes más antiguos y poderosos de Konoha._

—_P-Padre, y-yo me esforzaré al máximo. A-Aprenderé más, seré m-más rápida y me prepararé para ser una s-sabia líder del clan Hyuuga. L-Lo prometo._

—_Tu determinación es casi tan grande como tu inocencia e ingenuidad. Como líder, debo asegurarme de que los Hyuuga no solamente estén a salvo, sino que progresen fuertes y formidables. Si algo sucede y caigo, mi sucesor debe continuar esa labor._

—_P-Pero padre, nada le ocurrirá. E-Es uno de los más poderosos shinobis en la aldea._

—_Un líder debe pensar en todas las posibilidades, incluyendo su propia muerte. Qué poco has aprendido, Hinata. Pero con el consejo hemos llegado a una decisión: hemos arreglado tu matrimonio con Neji. _

No iba a mentirse a sí misma; había sido durísimo enterarse de la "solución" que habían acordado sus superiores. Lo vieron como una doble solución: Hinata lideraría con un genio orientándola, y el consejo no tendría que preocuparse por que Neji pudiera usar su poderío e influencia en otros clanes para conspirar contra ellos. Dos pájaros de un tiro. Y para asegurar aún más la unión, se había decidido que los hijos seguirían la suerte de la madre en cuanto a la rama familiar.

Para ellos era una operación matemática, pero para Hinata, el fin de su libertad.

De modo que su fiesta de bodas transcurrió para ella en las puertas de la desilusión. La angustia de la noche de bodas la afectó mucho más que el revuelo social por el matrimonio con un genio de la rama secundaria de la familia, hecho del cual no existían registros previos.

Hyuuga Hinata vistió el kimono rojo con estampados en blanco, cubriendo el de color aperlado que llevaba bajo éste para lucir en la ceremonia. En su cabeza se erigía un tocado que cubría y ornamentaba el cabello. Como broche de oro, encima vestía una capucha blanca. Quienes la prepararon confiaron en que su uso atrajese buena fortuna a los esponsales. Hinata no estaba tan segura, pero así y todo, en una pequeña comitiva formada por el sacerdote y los familiares más cercanos, avanzó en procesión hasta el templo junto a quien se convertiría en su marido.

Se casó para siempre en una protocolaria ceremonia, a las once de la mañana de un día once de Noviembre, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no desviar ni un pensamiento de caridad para Uzumaki Naruto, quien a esa hora, imaginaba Hinata, debía estar entrenando bajo una cascada, desayunando ramen, o con su cuerpo recién asimilando que se aproximaba el mediodía sin que hubiera despertado. Como fuera, se hallaba ignorante de lo que había perdido la mujer. Por su bienestar, la heredera de los Hyuuga había decidido que él nunca se enterase. Así el tormento se lo bebería ella, y sólo ella. Entre el sake que se bebiera en la celebración, alguna piadosa gota mitigaría su dolor.

Durante el rito, y después de éste, cuando se tomó la fotografía del evento, mantuvo una sonrisa que parecía fijada con albayalde, un gesto sin alma que algunos interpretaron como el gesto de orgullo de llevar la carga de su clan, pero que en realidad era un pobre recurso para disimular su terror de virgen recién casada. Un estado que para ella no era más que el sinónimo de la derrota.

Agradeció mentalmente que no hubieran conformado la celebración más que miembros de su estirpe; si hubiesen acudido sus compañeros, seguramente más de alguno de ellos hubiera sacado el tema de Naruto. Y cómo le estaba costando no preguntarse si también pensaba en ella. Apenas podía con sus propias dudas como para sumar ajenas.

Tal como lo marcaba la tradición, se mantuvo tras su primo todo el tiempo cuando les tocó recibir a los invitados. Él, con cada gesto y palabra, dio muestras de su impecable etiqueta. Neji tenía la tarea difícil de hacerlos quedar bien, como una unión medianamente convincente. Hinata, en cambio, debía quedarse sonriendo en silencio a sus espaldas. Era como ser un adorno andante, decorando. Tarea ingrata, pero la prefería; cualquier cosa antes de que le preguntaran cómo se sentía y que le expresaran cuánto deseaban nuevos herederos para el clan.

Era admirable, pensaba la muchacha, que Neji consiguiera mantener el rostro imperturbable ante la avalancha de preguntas. Férreo cumplidor del deber. No recordaba la última ocasión en que lo hubiera escuchado quejarse. Saltaba a la luz la razón de por qué el consejo lo había reconocido como el único y más apto para convertirse en su consorte. Lamentablemente, ni el genio mismo había conseguido protegerlos de su concertada unión.

—_Tenías razón, Neji nii-san; nacemos con un destino que no se puede cambiar_ —pensó amargamente, disfrazando el sentimiento con un gesto de dicha.

Hinata hubiera querido prolongar el tiempo de esa noche, volviéndola interminable, como si flotara de minuto en minuto, pero transcurrió velozmente. Tal vez se debía a que su corazón no había dejado de golpear impiadoso contra su pecho, enviando dosis de adrenalina por los centros nerviosos su cuerpo; tenía miedo. Entre otras cosas, estaba temerosa de la mirada frívola de su padre, esa que mostraba satisfacción en vez de alegría porque aquel acontecimiento únicamente implicaba un objetivo cumplido dentro de una lista interminable que ella no conocía ni llegaría a conocer. Pero lo que más la inquietaba era su primo, precisamente por lo correcto y reflexivo que era. ¿Cómo podía siquiera imaginar lo que estaba detrás de esa fortaleza? Para su menoscabo, ni el byakugan podía acceder a esa realidad. Tendría que descubrirlo.

¡Cómo la vencía la incertidumbre tras esos ojos aperlados!

Luego de la celebración, avanzaron en silencio los cónyuges hacia una nueva intimidad. Ahora, cuando estuvieran solos, no se debería a un entrenamiento premeditado o a una jornada bajo protección. La soledad adquiriría un nuevo significado, el cual estaban por presenciar. Hinata caminó tras su primo hasta que él la invitó a ingresar primero a la estancia con un gesto de su mano. Por deber, por su clan, la heredera se tragó su voluntad e ingresó seguida inmediatamente del genio de Konoha.

Una vez dentro, empezó a pasearse por el pabellón sin sentido alguno. Algo tenía que haber que la distrajera. Se fijó especialmente en que el lugar no tenía una gran vista al jardín, a diferencia de otras secciones utilizadas para eventos importantes como reuniones del consejo. Al parecer, al preparar el lugar, se habían propuesto que la pareja no desviara su atención contemplando el exterior. No iban a darle a ella un motivo para ignorar a su marido ni a él un espacio para ponerse a meditar.

Un ligero contacto en sus hombros casi la hizo saltar. Volteó su cabeza al instante, yendo a parar con la mirada de su colateral. A pesar de lo incómoda de la situación, ella no detectó malicia en su mirada; en efecto, se notaba calmo y templado como un estanque en pleno otoño. Le reveló sus intenciones de inmediato.

—Permítame ayudarla con esto —pronunció antes de remover la ornamentación que llevaba Hinata en su cabeza.

Conteniendo el aliento, la joven recién casada permitió que su primo la librara de las capas superiores de su kimono hasta dejarla únicamente con las capas propicias para dormir. Ella cruzó los brazos instintivamente; estaba muy nerviosa, a pesar de la templanza de su acompañante.

—Póngase cómoda. Vengo enseguida —le anunció él antes de dirigirse al servicio.

¿Ponerse… cómoda, había dicho él? Como si fuera tan sencillo. El ambiente era espléndido; incienso en el aire, velas en los candeleros y sábanas blancas espléndidamente extendidas. Lástima que los responsables de la ornamentación no pudieran incluir también el amor. Ese estaba lejos. Estaba bien; respetaba a Neji y conservaba un gran afecto por él desde niña, pero el respeto nunca equivaldría al amor entre un hombre y una mujer. Ese pertenecía únicamente a…

—N-No. —se regañó a sí misma. Estaba casada ahora; era tiempo de dejar de pensar en él.

Con un suspiro, la Hyuuga caminó hacia la cama y dejó que las sábanas cubrieran su cuerpo intacto. El olor a jazmín estaba por doquier. La hacía sentir como si estuviera en un sueño profundo. Tenía un efecto tranquilizador, y lo necesitaba. Le hizo pensar en el lado positivo: no era su hermanita la que estaba pasando por eso. Se atrevió a cerrar los ojos, a inhalar lento e intenso. Se dijo a sí misma que esa noche no sería destruida por el destino; sólo cambiaría de piel. Y cuando emergiera, sería más fuerte que nunca. Digna de convertirse en la líder del clan. Pero más importante, digna de ella misma. Para mirarse al espejo y decir «aquí está Hyuuga Hinata, y miren cuán alto eleva su mirada»

Abrió abruptamente los ojos cuando escuchó que una puerta se descorría. Tímidamente alzó la vista; era Neji, quien había regresado sin su atuendo de ceremonia, mostrándose en idénticas condiciones que su prima.

—_O-Oh no. Aquí viene_ —aterrada lo vio caminar hacia el lecho.

De repente hundió su rostro en las sábanas, blanco como el papel. Y cuando lo sintió a él ubicarse bajo a las sábanas junto a ella, quiso desfallecer. Por favor, que se desmayara ahí mismo. Nada aconteció, excepto el progresivo tintinear de su cuerpo.

—Hinata-sama, está temblando —oyó decir a su primo, a quien no se atrevió a mirar hasta que lo escuchó decir lo siguiente:— Está bien. Descuide. No la voy a tocar. Nunca sin su consentimiento.

Atónita, la joven buscó en sus ojos alguna muestra de rabia o frustración, pero sólo halló comprensión y gentileza. De pronto se sintió sumamente culpable. ¿Cómo había podido siquiera pensar que Neji la forzaría? ¿Que no había recibido suficientes pruebas de su lealtad hacia ella, de que daría su vida por ella? Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, y sin poder contenerse, las soltó sobre el pecho de su primo.

—L-Lo siento. —sollozó, escondiendo su llanto.

Él acarició su cabeza, buscando propinarle consuelo. Entendía que había sido un fuerte impacto su repentino matrimonio y lo que menos quería hacer era aumentar ese dolor. Después de todo, su vínculo era perpetuo; no quería que se sintiera amenazada por él. No era un salvaje como para torturarla así. La había herido en el pasado y no se sentía orgulloso. No bastarían los años para compensarlo.

—Prepararé el futon —anunció él, separándose con delicadeza. Sin embargo, Hinata lo detuvo, reteniéndolo del brazo suplicante. Que él durmiese en el piso haría que su culpabilidad se prolongara. Él no se lo merecía.

—N-No, por f-favor. Q-Quédate.

Como cada cosa que ella pedía, el genio no se lo negó.

Hinata vio que el rostro de Neji se acercaba al de ella paulatinamente. Más por un acto reflejo que racional, ella retrocedió y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Neji sonrió ante las pasadas que le jugaba su inocencia.

—Tranquila. No es ahí adonde quiero llevarla. —entonces besó la frente de la fémina con un tibio contacto de sus labios.

—G-Gracias, Neji nii-san.

Nadie sobrepasaría los límites del otro esa noche. Así lo pactaron. Y para que el consejo no sospechara que no habían consumado la unión, Neji tomó un kunai y se provocó una herida en una de sus manos para manchar las sábanas. Así no los perturbarían con la presión de concebir al menos por un buen tiempo.

Así, con el silencio de ambos, los días siguieron su curso normal. Neji meditaba más que nunca en el jardín y Hinata era aleccionada por tutores de su rol como próxima líder del clan. Mantenerse ocupados durante el día era la mejor manera de sobrepasar el paso del tiempo. No viéndose a menudo, no topándose. De esa forma no recordarían que tenían una tarea pendiente en el lecho. Era engorroso pensarlo. Resultaba más conveniente hacer creer al clan que eran el matrimonio perfecto por el sólo hecho de que se desangraban en su búsqueda de hacerse mejores en pos del bien común.

Cada noche repetían el mismo ritual de la primera vez: Neji despojaba a Hinata de los ropajes superiores y ella se colaba bajo las sábanas mientras él hacía lo mismo con sus propias ropas en el baño. Así, cuando la acompañaba, su mujer estaba dormida.

No obstante, en una oportunidad se hizo sentir llegar el invierno. La temperatura bajó drásticamente en comparación a la jornada anterior. Algo cambió esa noche.

Hinata no conseguía quedarse dormida esta vez. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y se envolvía como podía, pero el frío conseguía colarse de todas maneras, cruel contra su piel. El sueño estaba ahí, pidiéndole entregarse al descanso, pero no conseguía llegar a ese estado. Así vaiveneaba entre el reposo y el sueño profundo, sin llegar a quedarse completamente dormida.

De pronto, percibió que el martirio se acababa. Sintió una grata tibieza sobre su cuerpo, una manta más abrigada para protegerla; había sido Neji quien se había percatado de su malestar y la había apartado del mismo. La joven suspiró de gusto ante la sensación, decidida a dormir, pero abandonó los planes de súbito cuando sintió la tersidad de una mano acariciar su cabeza. ¿Él estaba… tocándola?

—_¿Q-Qué está haciendo?_ —se preguntó atónita.

Incapaz de moverse, ya fuera por la sorpresa o por el temor de las consecuencias, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y dejó que él hiciera. Fue un contacto muy ligero, pero que ella sintió calcado en su piel. Sutilmente Neji acarició su pelo, extendiéndolo hacia atrás. Luego fue a su frente, despejándola de unas cuantas hebras oscuras. Esas manos, capaces de inmovilizar al enemigo más formidable, imitaban a la seda en sus atenciones. Qué impresionante contraste. El mejor de los guardianes velaba por sus sueños en una cálida cercanía.

Como último contacto, el hombre tomó un rodeo por la mejilla y se deslizó por su mentón antes de separarse y volver a su sitio.

—_¿Q-Qué fue eso? _—se preguntó la muchacha apenas lo sintió apartarse.

Ella no lo había detenido. Es que no le pareció desagradable su contacto. Era más: la había aliviado. Se sintió reconfortada en medio del hielo que la mortificaba por dentro y por fuera. Pero más que eso, consiguió apartarla, aunque fuera momentáneamente, del sentimiento de la soledad. Asombrada con ella misma, Hinata se aferró más a las sábanas y se ordenó dejar de pensar al respecto para finalmente pernoctar. Si no bloqueaba su cabeza, se desvelaría.

Es que sí tenía bastante que pensar. Porque a ella…

…le había gustado.

Al día siguiente, la mente de Hinata continuaba en la imagen de ella haciéndose la dormida mientras su primo la reconfortaba con sus manos. Ni las lecciones ni los deberes la consiguieron rescatar esta vez. ¿Estaba bien que se sintiera de esa manera? ¿Debía haberlo detenido? Pero la pregunta más difícil fue: ¿Había deseado que él siguiera?

Apenas cayó la negrura del cielo, lo comprobó. Nuevamente se hizo la dormida. Necesitaba comprobar una cosa. Cuando sintió las falanges de Neji contra sus hombros, lo supo: él no se había aproximado a ella casualmente ni despertado por la lástima. Él lo había querido. Y se preguntó la mujer, mientras su primo masajeaba su nuca, desde hacía cuánto tiempo que se repetía esa conducta.

Con cada noche que pasaba, Hinata se formulaba una nueva pregunta. A cada pregunta le salía al paso una respuesta que ella misma buscaba. Así fueron transcurriendo sus veladas hasta convertirse en rutina. Nunca hubo un tacto inapropiado. Lo máximo que él recorrió fue su columna vertebral, y cada vez que pasaba por ahí, los vellos de su prima se erizaban al instante. Zonas más íntimas como la cintura, el cuello, el busto o las caderas, permanecieron intactas. Muy propio de Neji no pasar ciertos límites. Era como si cuidara de ella aún en sueños.

Hubo una ocasión en que estuvo a punto de sobrepasar esas barreras. Fue la noche más gélida del invierno. Él se acercó por la espalda de ella, comenzando a acariciar desde su coronilla hacia abajo. Se sentía el calor de sus manos intensamente, más que en anteriores ocasiones. Incluso sentía su aliento irregular tras de sí. Mas cuando Neji estuvo a centímetros de rozar sus glúteos, se detuvo de improviso, bruscamente, como si un hierro incandescente le hubiera quemado las manos. Acto seguido, se levantó de la cama inmediatamente y se encerró en el servicio.

Hinata se quedó boquiabierta en el lecho, esperando a que su marido volviera. ¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿acaso había hecho algo malo? Las mejillas de la mujer se tornaron excesivamente rojas cuando imaginó lo peor: ¿y si la había descubierto? Oh no, no podría con el bochorno. Pensaría que era una desvergonzada.

—_S-Se acabó_ —pensó aterrorizada al hundirse en la cama— _N-No podré v-volver a verlo a los o-ojos._

Neji volvió antes de lo esperado. Hinata estaba dispuesta a darle una larga explicación, una gran y elaborada mentira para que no pensara mal de ella, pero sorprendentemente, él le dio la espalda y se durmió. Nada pasó, al menos no por fuera. Por dentro, la heredera estaba completamente desarmada.

Después de esa insólita ocasión, él no volvió a tocarla.

El aire era insostenible.

No había nada que contemplar, pero así y todo, la heredera se mantenía observando el jardín, buscando una imagen sobre la cual posar sus ojos que no fuera su propio reflejo. Estaba decidida a no verse ante ningún espejo, porque tenía la terrible sospecha de no encontrarse nunca.

Desde ese contacto poco tímido habían pasado dos días, y la actitud de él era cada vez más distante. No era que hubiese habido un cambio en su forma de ser; seguía siendo el mismo, pero, a la vez, lo notaba diferente.

¿Y ella? Pues desde esa vez que estaba perdida, porque hacía tiempo que había decidido acallar su voz interior. Temía haber perdido su rastro y no volver a conocer lo que deseaba. La verdad es que sentía una tremenda sensación de vacío desde que Neji la ignoraba. Ahora pasaba más tiempo meditando que nunca y los entrenamientos lo dejaban tan exhausto que se dormía casi instantáneamente. Ella no había tenido el coraje de hablar con él. ¿Y de qué se suponía que le iba a conversar? ¿Qué era lo que ella quería? Más importante aún… ¿era lo que quería lo que necesitaba o se trataba de otro callejón sin salida?

Le resultaba extraño. Hinata se abrazó a sí misma, contemplando el amanecer desde su posición, sentada sobre sus piernas dobladas. Se había despertado y había salido de su habitación sin hacer ruido un par de horas antes por la necesidad de ordenarse.

Pensó en lo que Neji había conseguido en ella, intentando encontrarse a sí misma en esos recuerdos no lejanos, pero sí profundos. En unos pocos días, por dentro, había comenzado a ser otra. Su atención ya no era la misma y su pelo... Enredó en su dedo unas hebras de su melena mientras recordaba que su cuero cabelludo le había correspondido sensiblemente, sin evasivas; una pregunta sencilla y una respuesta clara a través del sentir. No había caído en la cuenta hasta ahora: su anatomía le había dicho lo que quería de verdad; había elegido algo, cuando hacía años que eso no pasaba. Cuando había decretado que no volvería a ocurrir.

—E-Es gracias a él… —concluyó.

No tuvo tiempo de seguir reflexionando. Ya era hora de su siguiente lección.

Terminada la clase, Hinata se reverenció y transitó por los pasillos de vuelta a sus aposentos. Se le había impuesto la tarea de ilustrarse sobre la historia del clan más a fondo. No, no se trataba de esos pasajes conocidos por la aldea completa, sino de las raíces de los mismos. Nada era porque sí. Había una razón detrás de las dos ramas más allá de la simple supervivencia, una razón por la que guardaban celosamente el byakugan. Lo que era de conocimiento público era lo más inofensivo de su técnica. El resto, de lo que pendí su existencia y suceso, era reservado a unos pocos. Ni siquiera Neji, con su imponente excelencia, tendría acceso a dichos saberes.

—_La fuerza del destino es injusta, pero nos somete a todos por igual_ —pensó la muchacha con pesar. Si estuviese completamente en sus manos y las consecuencias no fueran tan duras, eliminaría la distancia entre la familia principal y la secundaria.

En medio de uno de los pasillos, algo llegó a la retina de sus ojos que la hizo detenerse. Era Neji entrenando en el exterior, o más bien, finalizando su entrenamiento. Se encontraba de lado hacia ella, viendo hacia una dirección diferente, regularizando su respiración y…

Hinata se llevó instintivamente una mano a la boca cuando vio a su primo retirar la parte superior de su atuendo antes de dirigirse a una cubeta de agua que lo esperaba. Ahí comenzó a asearse medianamente el rostro, aunque el agua se escurría hacia su pecho descuidadamente. Sin saber por qué, la mujer no pudo moverse del lugar. Era hipnotizante.

Desde allí se fijó en ciertos aspectos que a sus ojos habían pasado desapercibidos hasta entonces. Neji era bastante alto y ancho de espaldas, pero no excesivamente musculoso. Desprendía elegancia, y también autoridad y confianza en sí mismo, dos últimos aspectos de los que ella carecía y que trabajaba por adquirir. Vestía una hakama de tela negra un tanto suelta, de modo que quedaba a la vista el inicio de sus oblicuos, algo tan prohibido como incitante. Sus brazos eran trabajados y largos, como los que una chica perfectamente se podía imaginar cuando necesitaba que la abrazaran por completo y la sujetaran con fuerza.

Los ojos de Hinata siguieron subiendo hacia el perfil del hombre. El mentón, firme y de suaves curvas, era índice de un carácter seguro y de su afán de liderazgo. Tenía unos labios perfectamente marcados y atrayentes. Sin duda, la nariz denotaba autoridad, y los ojos, de un tono blanquecino como el de ella, pero más severos, estaban delineados por unas pestañas largas de color oscuro. Llevaba el cabello, que era espeso y voluminoso, lo bastante largo como para que le cubriera la mayoría de la espalda, y mechones de pelo negro le caían sobre la cara. Muy primo suyo sería, pero era un hombre sumamente atractivo. Seguramente captaba la atención de las chicas bonitas como Ino, Sakura, y Tenten. Sobretodo de Tenten, su compañera de equipo.

La Hyuuga bajó el rostro repentinamente cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba observando demasiado. No debía hacer eso. Era inapropiado, sin importar que fuese su marido. No estaba bien que se diera esas libertades, sin que él manifestara un consentimiento. Era un verdadero problema sentirse así.

Entonces recordó un proverbio que le enseñaron en una de sus clases:

_«La lluvia sólo es un problema si no te quieres mojar.»_

Agitó la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y se obligó a hacer cualquier cosa que la distrajera. Lo que fuera.

….

Hubo un tiempo en que a la sucesora del clan no le era tan difícil estar a solas; incluso era un alivio, considerando cuánto su padre la presionaba para hacerse más fuerte. Al tacharla de débil y enfocarse en Hanabi, la soledad se había vuelto una cómplice amistad. Eso hasta sus años. Ahora la incomunicación la traicionaba, porque la obligaba a estar sola con sus ideas. Y éstas no se detenían; la atacaban por todos y cada uno de sus flancos, como si dispusiera de defensas suficientes, pero en realidad nunca se había sentido tan desnuda. Eso hacían los deseos con la persona: la descubrían.

Quizás era tiempo de dejar que el agua se llevara esas inquietudes con un buen baño de tina.

Hinata metió la mano bajo el agua acumulada. Satisfecha con la altura que había alcanzado con el chorro, puso el tapón en la bañera y retrocedió un paso. Se llevó las manos a la primera parte de su atuendo. La capa se abrió con una pequeña presión del pulgar. Continuó con la parte que acobijaba su busto. Apareció la suave y redondeada forma de su escote y parte del sujetador. Deslizó la última parte, la cual le cubría el ombligo. Y cuando terminó de descubrirse, su torso se vio revelado ante el espejo. Se atrevió a apreciar su desnudez, a palparse sutilmente. Sí, definitivamente extrañaba ser acurrucada antes de dormir. Se echaba de menos. No hallaba explicación al cambio de conducta de su primo. ¿Y si la encontraba fea? No quería ni imaginarlo.

Negando con la cabeza, rogando que ésta la dejara en paz, dejó el resto de las prendas sobre el tocador.

Hinata entró en la bañera y se hundió en el agua vaporosa con los ojos cerrados, queriendo volverse una con el líquido, igual de efímera y libre. Comenzó a echarse agua sobre los hombros... sobre los pechos. El agua goteaba sobre su piel cremosa, corriendo en riachuelos hasta la suculencia de su juventud. Abrió los ojos momentáneamente, viendo su sedosa piel brillar de vigor. Se dio cuenta ahí de que daría cualquier cosa por poder hacer que su cuerpo volviera a sentirse tan a gusto.

Una idea desfachatada se le pasó por la mente: ¿y si ella misma se encargaba de hacer lo que su marido no? Descartando la idea de pensar al respecto, simplemente lo hizo. Si le daba demasiadas vueltas, terminaría por no hacer nada y el dolor sólo se duplicaría.

La mujer se pasó el pulgar sobre uno de los duros pezones, imaginando que eran las suaves manos de su primo las que los tocaban y no ella, y abrió́ los labios en un silencioso jadeo. Que se fuera la decencia por cinco minutos, pero que se fuera completa. Vivir enjaulada toda una vida no la había hecho sentir más feliz.

Los rosetones de Hinata reaccionaron a la humedad y el aire frío, y se tensaron todavía más, oscureciéndose levemente. Ella se recostó contra el borde de la bañera y suspiró. Esto… se sentía bien, más que bien. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes? Cierto, porque le habían enseñado que reprimir los impulsos y los pensamientos individualistas haría que no se desviara del camino al que su nacimiento la tenía predestinada.

Sacó las manos del agua para ahuecarse los pechos. Un momento después, Hinata se sorprendió a sí misma al pasar lentamente los pulgares sobre las rígidas cimas y gemir. Pellizcaba su exuberancia, haciéndola rodar entre los dedos, tirando con más dureza de la que su primo se hubiera atrevido. Ahora lo sabía: cómo hubiese querido quebrar el silencio para pedirle que continuara acariciándola esa noche.

Atendió sus dos protuberancias a la vez, trabajándolas con sus estilizados dedos. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y abrió los labios húmedos. Parecía una venus aguardando la primavera, a punto de renacer como el sol que evocaba su casta. En ese momento, ella se hundió profundamente en la bañera, hasta que sólo las cimas gemelas de los pechos sobresalieron del agua, húmedas y tentadoras. Hinata levantó la pierna derecha y apoyó el talón en el borde de la bañera, luego dobló la rodilla izquierda y abrió las piernas. Deslizó la mano desde el pecho, bajando por el abdomen hasta detenerse entre sus piernas. Comenzó a acariciarse allí. Con los ojos cerrados, dibujó unos círculos lentos con la mano que tenía entre las piernas mientras con la otra continuaba tirando de sus pechos, manteniéndolos duros y excitados.

¡Qué cosa más maravillosa! Y si así se sentía cuando se tocaba ella misma… entonces las manos de Neji… oh, por todos los cielos.

Muy pronto, los movimientos lentos y circulares ganaron velocidad. El agua desbordó en la bañera, goteando por los mechones de su pelo sedoso, que le caía desordenadamente sobre los hombros. Comenzó a empujar las caderas contra los dedos. Así, en una danza erótica en medio del agua, ella se liberaba. Recordaba la imagen de su primo semidesnudo y su pecho bajaba y subía con rápidos jadeos. Se seguía exigiendo a sí misma. Hinata apuró las vueltas de sus dedos, moviéndolos raudamente. Los labios, ahora hinchados, se abrieron en una silenciosa boqueada. Cerró con fuerza los ojos.

—¡Neji nii-san!

Luego Hinata tensó las piernas y arqueó la espalda. Se mordió los labios para contener otro grito cuando el orgasmo la inundó con una temblorosa sensación. Luego se frotó el clítoris con rapidez, prolongando el placer, y conduciendo a sus pensamientos al infierno. Siguió jadeando, jugando, arqueándose contra la mano que la bajaba de la cima del placer que se había abalanzado sobre ella como una gigantesca ola, empapándola. Gritó nuevamente, incapaz ya de contener el sonido.

Así, en una nube, bajó de vuelta a la tierra.

Fue allí, mientras se recuperaba de la cumbre del clímax y se arqueaba ruborizada, que su instinto provocó que abriese los ojos de repente.

Su mirada se encontró con la de su más prohibida y placentera fantasía: el mismo Neji.

¡Por todos los dioses, que se volviera agua al instante!

**Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

Mil gracias a los reviews recibido y a todos y cada uno de sus comentarios. Hacen que escribir sea mi mayor deleite. Es que se han pasado. Estoy sumamente agradecida. Es bueno ver que todavía hay fans de esta pareja (que supliqué para que fuera canon, pero Kishimoto no me quiere xD).

Les confesaré que planeaba actualizar esto el 9 de Diciembre, pero lamentablemente me corrieron un examen para el día 10, además que la sed de escribir se apoderó de mí y tenía que escribir. Simplemente los dedos se me fueron para el teclado y no me dejaron hacer otra cosa. Además, últimamente he visto películas que me han dejado con la sensación de inspiración, así que nada que hacer.

Espero de todo corazón que este capítulo sea de su agrado. A ver si pueden decirme qué les pareció.

La clasificación "M" es por algo. Este capítulo contiene lemon explícito.

Disclaimer: Naruto, incluyendo su historia y sus personajes, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Esto es un fanfiction, por lo que no me pertenece nada más que la ficción aquí relatada.

* * *

><p><strong>Perpetuos<strong>

Uno, dos, tres…

Byakugan contra byakugan impactaron las miradas; una estupefacta y la otra sorprendida. Se suspendió el tiempo y se abrió el espacio. En un instante la joven se encontraba rozando el cielo, y al otro, impactando contra el suelo. ¿Cómo no hacerlo, cuando los mismos labios que había imaginado sometiendo los nervios de su cuerpo apuntaban hacia ella entreabiertos? La hiponitzaban. No había otra explicación. Se sentía incapaz de moverse, de respirar.

—Hinata-sama… usted… —lo oyó murmurar. La había llamado así incontables ocasiones, pero nunca de esa forma. Esa manera no era de un subordinado, sino de un… ¿hombre?

Sólo allí volvió a ser consciente de su desnudez. Repentinamente, de vuelta a la realidad, la joven ahogó un chillido en la garganta y se cubrió los pechos con sus manos. Al mismo tiempo, contagiado con su reacción, Neji se giró para quedarse viendo a la pared notablemente afectado en el rostro y en ciertos otros lugares. Pero de alguna manera, no podía dejar de seguir viendo la imagen y los sonidos que había encerrado en su cabeza. Podía volver a verla: Ahí estaban sus manos buscando el alivio y el éxtasis de por fin sentirlo. Un gruñido se le escapó. Si no podía borrar lo que acababa de presenciar, sus horas y horas de meditación no habrían servido para nada.

Fue él el primero en hablar, sobrepasado con la quietud después de la tormenta.

—Discúlpeme. Sentí que me necesitaba y pensé que podía estar en peligro. Fue mi error —admitió avergonzado.

—N-No. Está bien. No es tu c-culpa. —intentó decir en posición fetal dentro de la bañera, como escudándose.— Y-Yo…

¿Dijo que había sentido que lo necesitada? Y ella… oh no. ¿Qué explicación iba a dar? ¿Qué le iba a preguntar? Lo que más quería saber en ese preciso momento era desde hacía cuánto que estaba su primo ahí, observándola, pero se mantuvo silenciosa al respecto al percatarse de lo irrelevante que era la respuesta. ¡Qué vergonzoso! Ella había estado tan inmersa en su propio placer que no se había dado cuenta del momento en que él había ingresado.

El silencio fue mortal. Ninguno de los dos lo soportaría por mucho más.

—Le daré privacidad. Siento mucho la intromisión.

Como era debido en una situación de esa índole, el hombre se dispuso a retirarse evitando ver a la mujer que cubría su desnudez empapada. Sin embargo, no alcanzaría a cruzar la puerta por la que había ingresado.

Hinata no supo qué la empujó a hablar; sólo sintió que un tremendo impulso la obligaba a impedir que su primo se fuera. Fue entonces que, como estaba, descubierta, en el agua, y recientemente extasiada, lo llamó de vuelta.

—A-Aguarda, Neji nii-san —abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de la necesidad que había escapado de su voz. Un ardor que no sabía que podía expresar porque de partida no había admitido posible que lo concibiera.

Esta vez, el sobrecogido fue él. Se frenó en seco ante la voz de su mujer. Desconociendo el motivo, le costó hablar. Le salió un susurro en vez de un volumen medianamente normal.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Ahora le tocaba decir algo. El corazón de Hinata galopó descomedido hacia ninguna parte, impidiéndole pensar con claridad. No había nada, absolutamente nada que decir. Pero cuánto sentía. Estaba fuera de las posibilidades despertar a él de esa manera. No podía ser.

—Esto… es que… —trató inútilmente de manifestarse. Terminó por abrazarse con ahínco, bajando la mirada.

¿Por qué le costaba tanto? Mientras más fuerte sentía, más grande era el abismo entre ella y Neji. Estaba ahí, tan cerca, pero era incapaz de moverse. Estaba atrapada en su propio cuerpo. Y lo peor de todo era que éste no dejaba de asaltarla con un cruel afán. Así lo sentía ella.

Mas se le olvidaba una cosa: no estaba sola. Ya no más. Esos días habían terminado.

—O podría quedarme, si ese es su deseo.

Conmovida, Hinata alzó la vista al instante. Su primo ya no veía al lado contrario, sino directamente hacia ella. Y no, no había el más mínimo arrepentimiento en ese semblante. Era más; mostraba determinación. Era parecida a la actitud que mostraba en sus combates, pero esta vez no tenía ánimos de acabar con ningún enemigo, aunque sí de someter. Sería una sumisión muy especial. El calor del aire llegó nuevamente a la sangre de la mujer, y no haría más que aumentar.

Repetidos pasos se oyeron en el cuarto; Neji avanzaba paulatinamente a la dama hacia el sol.

—¿Lo es? —insistió.

—E-Espera. ¿Q-Qué haces? —preguntó la mujer intentando cubrirse aún más con sus brazos, pero era infructuoso.

No recibió respuesta. De pronto, el genio estaba hincado junto a ella, recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada. Sentía que podía verla completa, y no necesitaba de ninguna técnica para ello. Con una simple visión de sus ojos la tenía inmóvil, y con un susurro la poseería en su totalidad.

—Es hermosa, Hinata-sama. —sintió la joven su tibio aliento en su oreja— La he descuidado terriblemente, pero eso… tiene solución.

Sin dejar de ver a su prima, Neji estiró su brazo derecho y metió la mano por debajo del agua hacia las piernas de su cónyuge, buscando separarlas para internarse en aquello que resguardaban. Hinata le agarró el brazo con el alma y el cuerpo vibrando como un cascabel.

—¡Nii-san! —exclamó.

Pero él siguió tocando su monte de Venus.

—D-Detente, por favor.

Él pausó el movimiento de sus falanges momentáneamente para ver a Hinata a los ojos. Necesitaba verificar una cosa.

—¿Es lo que quiere?

Ella calló y apartó la mirada, avergonzada. Era incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Por supuesto que Neji sabía lo que ello significaba; había vivido prácticamente toda su vida a su lado y sabía interpretarla. Hinata nunca se atrevería a expresar abiertamente que deseaba algo, lo que fuera. Por eso, cuando se la enfrentaba directamente con una pregunta y la respuesta era afirmativa, callaba. Desde luego que no se lo echaría en cara, pero eso no quería decir que la dejaría desatendida.

Él le sonrió con gentileza y con un frenesí que se le escapó por la comisura de su boca.

—Estamos casados ahora. Voy a darle a mi mujer lo que necesita.

—P-Pero n-no tienes que.

—Es mi voluntad hacerlo.

Neji metió más la mano y le separó los labios mayores para rozarle el botón.

—Sus pulsaciones suben —le susurró al oído antes de lamerle el lóbulo—. Mucho, al parecer. Está volviendo a mojarse.

Hinata abrió la boca; respiraba aceleradamente mientras los dedos masculinos se movían deprisa en su interior. Se sujetó con las manos a los hombros de él y le clavó las uñas. Neji, entonces, la empujó hacia el abajo para que sintiera su centro, caliente por lo que estaba haciendo. Sus dedos estaban húmedos por el deseo de ella y su rostro... Era la viva imagen de la pasión, la verdadera Hinata que él quería.

—Hoy no logrará esconderse de mí, Hinata-sama.

No pudo evitarlo, y la besó mordiéndole el labio inferior, pero sin atreverse a profundizar; sólo era un premio que él mismo se había concedido. Le abrió las piernas un poco más para mover mejor los dedos e introdujo uno de ellos en su interior, estimulando el clítoris con los otros. Notó que le aprisionaba la mano y que su respiración se aceleraba.

—Quiere correrse, ¿no es cierto? Deje que la libere...

Hinata echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se mordió el labio para evitar gritar. Las estrellas nublaron su visión nuevamente; las piernas se le entumecieron. La pequeña muerte llegó alada y fue por él. Neji siguió moviendo los dedos y la besó en el cuello. Durante unos segundos, ninguno de los dos se movió; dejaron que las sensaciones los embargaran.

Neji fue el primero en reaccionar y retiró los dedos, relamiéndose por el orgasmo de ella. Se puso de pié lentamente, aguantando su propia necesidad, y pilló a Hinata mirándolo, pero no dijo nada. En vez de eso, tomó una toalla y ayudó a secar a la joven afectuosamente hasta envolverla con la tela.

—Nunca más pasará esta dolencia sola —Ella murmuró algo, pero él no la entendió—. ¿Podría repetir eso?

—Tú... —empezó a decir, mirando la entrepierna de Neji y enrojeciendo.

—No se preocupe por mí. Aunque no haya nada que disfrute más que tenerla cerca, esto fue para usted. —había prometido que no la tocaría sin su consentimiento y cumpliría.

Abrió la puerta del baño, salió fuera y la dejó sola.

Oyó los jadeos de Hinata detrás, pero no les hizo caso.

Desnuda como estaba, notó que cerraba sus piernas y que el ardor no se iba. Un poco cohibida por lo que acababa de pasar, sonrió. Era ahora o nunca.

Salió rauda del baño siguiendo a Neji, encontrándolo sentado al comienzo de la cama y viéndola directamente. Era como si la hubiese estado esperando, consciente de lo que había dejado latente en el cuerpo de su prima.

—Nii-san, y-yo…

—Lo sé.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia ella como un felino rodeando su objetivo, pero también con un candor que hasta ese día Hinata había creído fraternal. Qué errada había estado.

Lo miró y lo miró. No podía dejar de enumerar cosas. Desde su pelo alargado hasta sus labios anhelantes como fruta madura. El nerviosismo empezaba a hacer mella en ella.

Neji posó una mano en el hombro de Hinata para tranquilizarla, pero cuando la joven lo miró, su autocontrol empezó a pender de un hilo. Para él era una criatura sublime. Esos ojos intensos lo contemplaban como si necesitaran estrechar el contacto con él, como si lo invitaran a acercarse más. Aumentó la presión sobre el hombro de ella para retenerla en el sitio, mientras avanzaba con lentitud buscando en la mirada femenina algún signo que le hiciera retroceder. Sin embargo, Hinata cerró los ojos y confió en él.

Viendo su predisposición, Neji gimió y se abalanzó sin ninguna ternura sobre los labios de ella. Llevaba meses deseando hacerlo y ahora que estaba a su lado no iba a ser él quien se echara atrás.

Los labios de Hinata eran como conductores de energía. Cada vez que Neji los rozaba con los suyos una descarga de electricidad le recorría el cuerpo y hacía que gimiera sin control. Se los mordió con la presión justa y, después, empezó a lamerlos con la lengua para convencerla de que los abriera y lo dejara explorar más allá.

Cuando Hinata entreabrió un poco más los labios y jadeó, Neji irrumpió de golpe en su boca y la saqueó como un vil ladrón. Apropiándose de ella, invitó a su lengua a un baile que jamás otro le había enseñado. Sin duda, el genio no era un hombre de mundo, o mejor dicho, no se comportaba como un mujeriego y nunca lo sería por dos razones: La primera, porque no era parte de su naturaleza, y la segunda, porque era hombre de una sola mujer. Siempre lo había sido, desde el primer momento en que la vio. Y por haber sido haber sido esa joven de silueta danzante el único foco de su atención, sabía besarla bien. Sonrió mentalmente; se sentía dichoso por el hecho de comprobar en carne propia que sus labios se hacían y deshacían mutuamente, como la lluvia a la tierra.

A Hinata se le escapaba poco a poco de la cabeza la causa de su vínculo con su primo. Ahora su unión ya no le parecía un castigo, aunque en parte lo era; viviría el resto de sus días anhelando cada noche un poco más. Mas fuera de eso, por fin tenía lo que su corazón necesitaba: un hombre que la besara como si fuera la única mujer del planeta. Era algo que Naruto —cómo odiaba recordarlo en ese momento, pero qué inevitable era comparar— jamás podría darle.

Neji gimió de nuevo cuando su lengua invadió plenamente la boca de ella. Sabía a vainilla y a liberación, pero también tenía su propia esencia: ella. Le encantaba todo de ella. Sus dedos se entrelazaron con su pelo para profundizar más el beso. Quería sacar todo lo que pudiera de esa chica antes de soltarla; lo necesitaba.

Entonces, sintió que las manos de ella se movían por su cuerpo tímidamente hasta alcanzar temblorosos las amarras de su ropa, deshaciendo algunas. Él tuvo que ayudarle en otras. Siseó cuando Hinata metió una mano por dentro de la prenda y le acarició el torso. Cada lugar que tocaba era puro fuego.

Se separó de sus labios y movió la rodilla para frotar su sexo. Un jadeo salió de la boca de la chica y los ojos verdes se oscurecieron a causa del deseo sexual.

—T-Te necesito —sintió el gruñido de su primo en su boca antes de que él la besara nuevamente con igual intensidad, recibiendo el mismo placer.

Hinata sentía que sus piernas La cercanía cada vez mayor hacía que él la rozara más y gimió cuando empezó a restregarse contra ella. La humedad se filtraba a través de las ropas. No había nada que hacer.

—Venga conmigo —susurró Neji, tirando de ella para tomarla en brazos y depositarla sobre el colchón. Hinata lo miraba con una pizca de temor y deseo. Trataba de esconder la sonrisa, pero sus labios la traicionaban.

Neji sonrió de forma arrebatadora y recorrió la distancia que los separaba con lentitud; se tomó su tiempo, como un animal haría con su víctima. Cuando la alcanzó, Hinata estaba apoyada en el respaldo de la cama. Primero, la cogió por la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, y luego asentó su protuberancia entre el sexo y el vientre de ella, para que notara lo que le estaba provocando. La joven abrió los ojos sorprendida por el calor que emanaba de él y le pasó una mano por los pantalones.

Lo rozó levemente, pero fue suficiente para que él gruñera, se inclinara hacia su cuello y le mordiera el lóbulo de la oreja.

Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, retiró su palma sumamente sonrojada. Desvió la mirada por el bochorno. Neji sonrió enternecido con su inocencia.

—L-Lo siento.

—Descuide. No tiene nada de malo —la tranquilizó— Hágalo, Hinata-sama. Tóqueme sin miedo —susurró mientras le lamía y mordía la oreja.

Guiada por su primo, Hinata acercó de nuevo la mano y lo tocó allí donde su dureza era evidente. Estaba muy caliente y podía sentir cómo le latían las venas. Movió su mano, arrastrándola por el pantalón y su sexo, atenta a la reacción de Neji, que casi a la par empezó a empujar más fuerte hacia ella. Las manos de él descubrieron el contorno del cuerpo de Hinata sobre la fina toalla, un asidero perfecto mientras se frotaba contra ella y continuaba besándola y dándole pequeños mordiscos por el cuello. A tientas, Hinata buscó la cremallera del pantalón y fue bajándola con lentitud.

Neji se quedó quieto en cuanto descubrió las intenciones de la chica, y al notar la pequeña mano sobre su miembro, dejó escapar un suspiro en el oído de ella, que la hizo estremecer.

—Esto… ¿n-no te hago daño? —titubeó en su inexperto masajear.

—Es al contrario —suspiró.

Neji quiso hacérselo más fácil a Hinata removiéndose él mismo los pantalones. Una vez hecho esto, tomó nuevamente las manos de su cónyuge para que lo recorriera con a lo largo. Con la aprobación del joven, la mujer lo apretó con suavidad y atormentó el glande con los dedos, hasta que las primeras gotas de fluido empezaron a salir, para su asombro.

Enseguida, Neji abandonó el trasero de Hinata para despojarla de la toalla, y dejarla desnuda a sus ojos. En cuanto hizo que la prenda cayera al suelo, la atrajo hacia sí desde las caderas y puso su cuerpo entre las piernas de ella para que no pudiera cerrarlas. Era una postura estupenda, pues, cuando quisiera, podría introducirse sin muchos problemas.

A Hinata le produjo un escalofrío el contacto del mármol con sus piernas. La distancia que los separaba era demasiado pequeña y en esa postura la dejaba bastante expuesta ante él.

—No se mueva, por favor —le pidió Neji, que se apartó y la observó con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ella lo miró con miedo a ser rechazada y trató de taparse con las manos, pero en cuanto éstas cubrieron los pechos, Neji gruñó, se las separó y las fijó en el respaldo poniendo las suyas encima.

—No sea cruel y permítame verla.

—E-Es que si me miras así… —se defendió ella con un evidente sonrojo— L-Lo siento. Me gustaría ser tan bonita como las otras chicas-

—Espere un momento, ¿de qué habla? Usted es hermosa, Hinata-sama. —deslizó una de sus manos al mentón de ella, acariciándola— Desde el momento en que la vi que me cautivó.

—N-No es verdad —susurró, incapaz de alzar más la voz después de aquellas palabras.

—Entonces tendré que demostrárselo.

Entonces, él le lamió el cuello de abajo hacia arriba, lo que hizo que ella echara la cabeza hacia atrás y que arqueara la espalda, dejando expuestos sus pechos. Una vez que llegó al hueco del cuello, lo mordió ligeramente, para luego trazar un sendero con la lengua hasta el hombro, que también mordió. La respiración acelerada de Hinata hacía que sus montes se elevaran. El color de los ojos de Neji se oscureció aún más. Quería sentir esos pechos en su boca, probar ese éxtasis erguido y convertirlos en perlas rosadas tan sensibles que hasta el aire la hiciera correrse una y otra vez.

Le dio un apretón a las manos para llamar su atención antes de soltarlas.

—Déjelas en su lugar. Confíe en mí.

Seguidamente, la cogió por las caderas y las acomodó de tal modo que el pene quedó muy cerca del sexo de ella; la humedad que sentía le apremiaba a penetrarla. Le mordió el labio inferior y tiró de él hacia afuera, hasta que ella gritó. Entonces, su lengua volvió a entrar en la boca de Hinata mientras sus sexos se frotaban con descaro. Los movimientos de la boca la embestían vivamente, como si estuviera haciéndole el amor, y ese ritmo le provocó una serie de espasmos en la entrepierna. Ella intentó cerrar las piernas, pero Neji le puso las manos en las rodillas y las abrió más, de manera que ganó espacio para frotarse con más rapidez y mayor presión.

—Me voy a... —murmuró en la boca de él.

Neji se apartó de inmediato, y la liberación dejó a Hinata insatisfecha y anhelante. Él le sonrió y colocó las manos sobre las suyas.

—Voy a hacer que el dolor se vaya —prometió Neji con suavidad.

La chica suspiró y dejó las manos apoyadas en el respaldo de la cama mientras las de él la acariciaban siguiendo las costillas, los costados y la espalda. Cuando sintió la atención de él sobre sus senos, de nuevo, ella sintió la necesidad de cubrirse, y sus manos empezaron a temblar en tanto se debatía entre si debía moverse o no, obedecerle o no.

Agachó la mirada para evitar la del hombre, pues no quería percibir en sus ojos algún atisbo de desagrado que la incomodara, pero no cayó en la cuenta de que otra parte de la anatomía masculina estaba llamando su atención. Fue consciente de que estaba a punto de unirse a él. Hinata jadeó a causa del pudor, pero las palabras de Neji hicieron que desviara la vista.

—¿Está nerviosa?

Ella asintió con un gesto al ser incapaz de articular palabra; tenía los ojos fijos de nuevo en su pene. Cuando él se acercó, Hinata perdió la perspectiva, pero a cambio notó el intenso ardor que le producía su proximidad.

—Calma. No quiero destruirla. La voy a amar —le susurró al oído.

El cuerpo femenino reaccionó ante aquellas palabras y se arqueó de nuevo. Las entrañas de Hinata ardían. Ansiaba correrse, y ya no era una necesidad, era más que eso. En el momento en que se curvó, Neji le cogió los pechos con las manos y los apretó hasta que quedaron apuntando hacia él.

El hombre se inclinó y se metió uno de los pechos en la boca.

Hinata gritó ante el calor que sintió. Después, la lengua de él comenzó a lamer en círculos cada vez de menor diámetro, hasta que llegó a la areola y, de ahí, al pezón. No estuvo satisfecho hasta que lo mordió y chupó para obtener como resultado una perla enrojecida y dura. Cuando abrió la boca y dejó escapar el pecho, el aire fresco hizo que los espasmos de ella se multiplicaran. Hinata le echó los brazos al cuello gritando. Pero al contacto del pezón con el torso de él la aproximó a un estado de mayor gozo, y volvió a gritar mientras se apartaba.

Neji la sujetó por las caderas y la espalda para evitar que se hiciera daño y decidió aguardar hasta que ella se tranquilizara, después de haber estado tan cerca de un nuevo orgasmo. No quería dejarla agotada todavía. Era mucho más sensible de lo que había esperado. Sus ojos eran dos lunas oscurecidas; su cuerpo, un tesoro entre sus manos.

Esa vez Hinata se mentalizó, y cuando Neji soltó su seno y notó una corriente de aire fresco, apretó los dientes y los músculos de su sexo para aguantar, pero no vio venir el roce de la mano. Una simple caricia fue suficiente para volver a catapultarla a un nuevo orgasmo. Dejándose caer hacia atrás, se golpeó la espalda duramente contra la cama blanda, y se quedó jadeando a causa de esto.

En esa ocasión, le costó mucho más recuperar la conciencia, y Neji esperó, recreándose con la visión. Después de dos orgasmos intensos era normal que gotearan las piernas de su prima.

Entonces, se ubicó para unirse con la joven en cuestión de segundos, de tal forma que cuando la respiración de Hinata volvió a la normalidad, Neji ya estaba preparado para cumplir con la última parte de su promesa.

—Dígame, Hinata-sama, ¿está lista? —ella tragó y asintió— Seré tan gentil como me sea posible.

La chica lo miró primero a los ojos y después desvió la vista hasta fijarla entre las piernas, donde el sexo de él se alineaba con el suyo. Asintió nuevamente, mirándolo a los ojos. Neji cogió las caderas de Hinata y empujó lentamente el pene hacia dentro, intentando hacerse espacio en el angosto canal.

—Oh… —siseó él ante su estrechez.

Levantó la vista hacia ella y se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados, el cuerpo en tensión y los puños apretados. Sintió la barrera que indicaba la virginidad de Hinata. Odiaba tener que hacerle daño; no lo podría evitar, pero se las arreglaría para aminorarlo.

En los últimos centímetros, se permitió el lujo de empujar con fuerza para clavarse en su interior, y ella gritó, abrazándolo. Los músculos vaginales lo apretaban como si le dieran un masaje, seguramente intentando acostumbrarse a lo que había entrado, lo cual era aún más erótico. Y entonces, empezó a moverse; lo hizo lentamente al principio, y más deprisa conforme los minutos fueron pasando. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de ella para leer cada una de las reacciones que iba teniendo, y disfrutaba de lo que veía: curiosidad, nerviosismo, sorpresa y, finalmente, frenesí. Pasión en estado puro.

Agarrándola firmemente por las caderas, Neji marcó el ritmo y la profundidad de la penetración. Nunca demasiado rápido. Nunca demasiado profundo, pero bastaba para convertirla en una masa temblorosa y jadeante.

Hinata gimió pidiendo más implícitamente. El sudor le resbalaba por el vientre, por la espalda, mientras buscaba una liberación que él no parecía querer darle. Simplemente la hacía subir y bajar con interminables y lentos envites.

La doble sensación de placer y dolor atravesó su cuerpo como una oleada de lava líquida. Hinata se quedó sin aliento cuando Neji se retiró e inmediatamente después se sumergió profundamente en su interior. El empujó hacia arriba, pero con golpes largos y lentos que multiplicaron la fricción y sacudieron a Hinata con estremecimientos de placer.

—Más, por favor... —pidió la mujer.

Neji la recompensó entonces, levantándole las caderas y penetrándola tan profundamente que Hinata gritó. La mano de la cadera se movió lentamente hasta que el pulgar jugueteó con su clítoris. Con un gemido, ella se arqueó bajo su toque, buscando alcanzar el clímax.

Neji comenzó a invadirla de nuevo con un ritmo duro y constante que hizo que la cabeza le diera vueltas y que le ardiera el cuerpo. Él se llevó una de las tensas cimas a la boca, succionándola con fuerza contra el paladar mientras la sangre corría con rapidez hacia la unión de sus cuerpos, inundando cada célula, hinchando sus pliegues hasta que sintió la fricción de cada envite, dentro, fuera... por todas partes. Apretó los ojos cerrados, intentando contenerse, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo por más tiempo.. Neji la estaba llevando hasta el límite de su resistencia.

El mayor de los dos Hyuuga podía sentir cómo su miembro se hinchaba cada vez más en su interior, penetrándola con mayor profundidad, con el glande golpeando su punto G. Y Hinata se aferró a él, clavándole las uñas en la cadera. Apretó los muslos en torno a su primo. Gritó, conteniendo la cumbre. Aguantaría hasta que Neji le diera su consentimiento, mientras se arremolinaba una gigantesca explosión dentro de ella con la brillante promesa de vislumbrar el paraíso.

—La estoy… sintiendo —le hizo saber de voz en grito—. ¡Córrase! ¡Córrase para mí!

Neji no había terminado la frase cuando Hinata estalló, y pudo ver las brillantes estrellas girando dentro de su cabeza. Aquel bello despliegue de luces tenía, sin embargo, un lado oscuro que la envolvió y tiró de ella como si hubiera sido arrastrada por las aguas revueltas del pantano y se ahogara en un inmenso y violento placer, uno en el que sólo aquel candente ardor era capaz de provocarle una vívida satisfacción. El retumbar de sus oídos y la sequedad de su garganta le indicaban que estaba gritando. El largo gemido de satisfacción de Neji se unió al de ella.

Después no recordó nada más, sólo que durmió profundamente y sin pesadillas, envuelta en el calor de quien ahora era —y sería por siempre— su hombre.

….

A la mañana siguiente, vivas quedaban en el cuerpo de Hinata las huellas de su pasión. Pero a pesar del dolor, se sentía tan bien que no fue inmediatamente consciente de estar despierta.

Manteniendo los ojos cerrados, la mejilla de Hinata se frotó como una gatita contra el pecho de otra persona. Sus manos surcaron ese torso palpando con las yemas la piel caliente del otro, y sus músculos se tensaron en el vientre y más abajo. Retiró la mano al sentir el pelo suave y volvió a subirla hacia arriba, hasta notar el golpeteo del corazón. Un brazo la acercó más a la fuente de calor y suspiró, encantada. El olor tan intenso que exudaba la estaba embriagando. Quería estar así todo el día, sintiendo ese olor a dicha y a hombre en su nariz que penetraba en su cuerpo y se apropiaba de todos sus sentidos. Levantó una de las piernas para ascender por el contorno de otra, hasta que una mano la detuvo.

—Hinata-sama, si no pretende acabar lo que empieza, le voy a pedir que se detenga y abra los ojos —le susurraron.

—¿N-Nii-san? —de par en par fijó su mirada. Su primo le miraba encantado.

Avergonzada, tomó la sábana que los acobijaba y se tapó hasta el rostro con ésta. Él la retiró con suavidad.

—No se cubra. Recuerde que ya la conozco. —la tomó suavemente de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia sí de tal manera que quedó la cabeza de ella sobre su pecho. Ahí, ella halló la paz.

—No estamos soñando; es real ¿verdad? —preguntó la joven, suspirando.

—Tal parece que tiene un poco de ambos, Hinata-sama. —contestó acariciando los cabellos y la espalda de su mujer.

Como algo espontáneo, Hinata se hizo una pregunta terrible:

—Esto… no fue por deber, ¿o sí?

—Eso nunca. —fue tajante Neji. Juntó su frente con la de ella; quería que lo escuchara— Entienda una cosa: no la deseo por haberla descubierto; yo la deseo porque la amo.

Creyendo haber oído mal, la joven alzó su cabeza para enfocarse en su marido.

—N-Nii-san, ¿qué cosas dices?

—Que desde antes de cualquier compromiso, yo la amo. —llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla derecha de ella, mimándola— Por eso cuando noté que su corazón quería a otro y también cuando vi el miedo en sus ojos durante nuestra primera noche, callé. Y hubiera seguido haciéndolo de no ser por usted.

Hinata se quedó atónita, totalmente ajena de lo que acontecía en su rostro rojizo. Tal devoción, esa incondicionalidad, sólo podía provenir de él. ¿Había estado dispuesto a inmolarse por ella? ¿Tan valiosa la veía? Quiso llorar de gusto al instante, pero eso no recompensaría al hombre que la acariciaba como si se tratara de algo invaluable.

En lugar de eso, lo rodeó con sus piernas y se sentó sobre él, viéndolo con efusividad. El hombre supo de inmediato adónde se dirigía esto.

—No se sienta obligada a…

Dos de los dedos de Hinata sobre sus labios impidieron que siguiera hablando.

—Déjame hacerlo. Esta vez quiero ser yo quien te ame, Neji nii-san. —la lluvia ya no era un problema.

Y con un beso, sellaron para siempre su complicidad. El lazo que los unía hacía tiempo que estaba afianzado. Tal vez desde la niñez; tal vez desde antes de nacer. Nada faltaba por edificar. Ellos dos lo sentían: serían eternamente _perpetuos_.

**Fin.**


End file.
